


Under Stars

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig and Tweek sit on a roof and think about typical teen stuff, on the eve of their high school graduation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AWHALoCzPM while writing. Would recommend, as well as all her stuff. She's great. Oh yeah, the actual fic at hand. I kinda put a lot of my own thoughts about leaving high school into this, not really being one specific character, rather the feelings of nostalgia and uncertainty that comes with leaving 12 years of planned schooling. I know this doesn't make sense in the timeline of American schooling, but I only finished a few weeks ago haha.  
> Bittersweetness was something I was feeling, also a lot of sadness (not about leaving school, I graduated by the skin on my teeth because I skipped school at every possible opportunity and ultimately failed more things than I passed) about what the future holds, but a quiet excitement.  
> Sorry, I'm rambling. I guess since I don't have anyone to tell this to, I'm writing it in the notes of something where the few people who read the shit they came for will skip over this. It's somewhat therapeutic. Maybe in the next lot of notes I'll write about how my friend's suicide makes me feel or something else that's definitely oversharing.

"I didn't think it would be  _this_ cold, Craig." Tweek said as he climbed up the piping to the roof of his boyfriend, Craig Tucker's house. 

"It's South Park, dude. What did you expect? Plus, we've lived here our whole lives. I'd expect you to know the weather by now."

"Ha, very funny. I just forget how despite the heat of the day, it always manages to be fucking freezing at night."

Craig pulled Tweek up to the roof, an easy task, considering Tweek barely reached five four and survived on a diet of coffee and the occasional carrot. Exaggeration aside, he wasn't the best eater. Or sleeper. Or not being a paranoid freak-er. 

"Again, you've lived here forever. Plus we always come up here. Maybe if you wore more than a shirt you wouldn't be too cold." Craig's monotonous voice seemed to blend and fit to the silence of the night, as opposed to Tweek's high energy bursts of phrases, often interrupted by stutters or sips from an ever-present coffee cup. 

"Thanks for your care. You know how I hate restricting clothes, like what if I need to run away or fight for my life? What if the weather changes suddenly thanks to global warming and I overheat and  _die_ , Craig? What if the animal that was killed for the fur in the coat comes to haunt me for revenge?"

Craig put his hand on Tweek's thigh, a silent message meaning that Tweek was rambling again. He tended to do that, ramble off topic at a pace so fast no one could keep up, half the conversation happening in his head, so it seemed he was jumping around randomly. He found it helped to think about what he was going to say in full beforehand, which Craig was exceptional at doing. He never said anything unless he was 100% certain that was what he wanted to say, something Tweek envied. They sat down on the roof, Tweek leaning into Craig.  

"Something I'll miss about leaving South Park," Craig said, looking up at the sky, "is how clear the stars are. You can see pretty much everything, on a good night."

"You're going to leave South Park?"

A topic that had never been breached between them, colleges being something never really discussed as both of them never had exceptional grades and no athletic talents that served as gateways to further education.

Craig only shrugged in response, looking at Tweek.

"I guess, if not now somewhere in the future. I don't wanna stay here forever."

"Well, neither, but everything is here!"

"Not really. I'm assuming you'd come with me, so I don't really need much else."

Tweek opted to holding Craig's hand rather than responding, which they both took as a confirmation that Tweek would indeed join Craig. 

That's the thing about Craig, he never had grand declarations of anything, just quiet admittances which one could easily let slide if they weren't careful enough to catch it. Despite the constant noise in Tweek's head, he never missed one. 

"I don't think I'd manage somewhere warm."

Craig nodded in agreement, "Token and Clyde are going to California. They like the idea more than anything, especially when a heatwave strikes and they're stuck in traffic for all of it."

"Stan and Kyle are going to Denver."

"Makes sense. Them going together, that is." Craig pulled out a cigarette packet, and after offering one to Tweek, lit one. 

"No shit. They're codependent." Tweek's chattering teeth near broke the filter, but he still took a long drag on the thing, exhaling shakily. 

"Do you know where Kenny's going? If he's going to college, that is."

"No idea. He said something about trekking across America, but he was high when he said that."

"Fucking McCormick." Craig said with a smile, having become friends with Kenny after they shared a three hour detention together. 

"I think I'm gonna be left behind." Tweek said, looking down to the roof.

Craig lifted an eyebrow, and silently asked Tweek to elaborate.

"Well, everyone's going to college and shit. I never even applied to college, and stuff like cars. I don't even have learners or anything, but everyone's zooming around and I was looking at my phone the other day and I thought ' _Oh shit, I'm gonna have to pay for this soon._ ' Like I had just assumed that I'd be under my parent's wing forever, but leaving school and becoming an adult practically have shoved me into this world I never wanted to be a part of. I never knew what I wanted in life, I've just been drifting following other people's orders, but now it's like, you have do things for yourself and take charge. But if I don't I'm looked at like a failure or something."

Craig contemplated this for a few seconds, finishing his cigarette. 

"Shit isn't a race. You'll learn to drive, maybe you won't. You'll go to college, maybe you won't. No one really knows what they want to do. Even Wendy is just faking it, even though she's had her whole life planned out since she understood what a neurosurgeon was and decided she was going to be one. No one has their shit figured out period, let alone at eighteen. Chill."

"Forgive me for not believing you."

"Tweek, I don't believe me. I'm scared, man. I keep telling myself I can still go to college but it's scary because I don't know if I want to even go. I assume I'm moving out of here but with what money? Where to?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act like everything's okay. Look at me, I'm constantly on the verge of a mental breakdown, but if everyone is apparently feeling this then how do they keep from going insane?"

"The stars. They don't care if I don't go to school. They don't care if you don't learn how to drive or if I murder suicide you or we skip graduation and go on a month long bender. That's how I do it, anyway."

"Maybe I should join the circus."

"If they'd let your clumsy ass in. Do they still keep lions and elephants there?"

"I don't know, man. I don't even think circuses are still a thing."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being so dialogue based i watch too much tarantino and i;ve internalised all of it. blame pulp fiction


End file.
